itdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil
The Devil is a strange being who appears to be the owner of The Devil's Shop. His origins are unknown and due to the background of Devils (how they could be from other "planes" or how people from any world could become a Devil) it is unknown where he was originally from. It is also unknown what The Devil's actual name is (if he even has one). He mainly just refers to himself as "a Devil". The Devil interacts with numerous people (Keyuri implied to be a regular visitor at his shop) and seems to keep a collection of "interesting specimens" in the back room (granted he tends to forget about them at times) He seems to enjoy simple things like a swing set. He also tends to follow the rules of his shop about how "Anything could be for sale" even if he doesn't like it (like when he sold a swing set he was enjoying...although the specifics of how this works isn't always clear. He probably could have refused but maybe the deal was favorable to him in some way?) He also apparently hires part time workers at his shop (like Garth). Personality The Devil seems to have a regular personality showing moments of being annoyed, happy, depressed etc. However, given his "breed" and being a Devil (or "breed of Devil"(?)) The Devil has shown to be very opportunistic, and tries to take advantage of naive people or those who aren't cautious when dealing with him in certain matters. When it comes to his part time workers he doesn't really care when they lecture him (for example, when he calls Garth for assistance in subduing Comet, Garth tells him about how she shouldn't be kept there. The Devil calls him a prude and generally disregards his advice). He also doesn't seem particularly phased when taking part in actions such as taking people's toes as part of a trade (probably because he has been doing this sort of thing for so long). Despite this, he doesn't seem malicious. Appearance The Devil had a humanoid figure but didn't seem to have visible features / a face (implied to have been taken by another Devil). He wore a featureless mask of a stage performer. It is implied he has a "True Form" that is dangerous to weaker customers (although he may have just been referring to himself not wearing the mask) Granted his "True Form" doesn't seem to be as dangerous as Keyuri's (which he has shown worry of himself). Dark Princess Arc The Devil is first introduced when Mela Barefoot arrives at his shop (see story segment). The Devil would make a contract with her when she would take The Book of Darkness. After she leaves he goes back to attending to his shop and interacting with an assortment of visitors. Later she would return with a wounded Star captured by The Book of Darkness. Star would bargain saying that he would trade for his life. The Devil goes along with this and asks for Star's body. He agrees and The Devil takes Star's body for his collection. Unfortunately for Star he had been tricked, since it was Mela who had his soul via The Book of Darkness. The Devil would instruct Mela on how to further use the book (its main use). After using the book, Star's soul would be destroyed / extinguished and a weapon known as Ammit would be created. However this did not come without a cost (since Mela had the book as a "loan" / didn't actually pay for it yet), The Devil would take three of her toes in exchange for the weapon and she would return to Glemoor for the final battles. Summer's End Arc Mela would return to the shop once more with a feral Comet who would try to tear everything apart (The Devil maneuvering items out of the way of the rampage if he could). Mela tries to bargain with The Devil for Comet (since he appeared very interested in her and possibly making her part of his collection), but since she had failed (the fight and Comet was still on a rampage etc), she wasn't exactly in the best bargaining position... The Devil would make a deal to just take Comet rather than return her to Glemoor to cause more havoc. Mela reluctantly agrees...however even The Devil is unsure if he can get Comet under control (fearing that she would be able to "reach the counter"). He would call his part time assistant Garth who would manage to subdue Comet. The Devil would bring Mela into the back room of the shop where he kept his collection. Since she had failed and hadn't paid back for the book yet (or had something else to trade(?)), The Devil decides to take Mela as part of his collection. She would be put in some sort of extreme stasis(?) for a time (although she would be freed by Garth when The Devil forgets about her months later). Post Tomb of Fiends Arc It is unclear if it is the same Devil, but a Devil assists in returning Snow Black to her home in exchange for Ketone. Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters